


You Love Me

by hernamewasalice



Series: Fluff Works [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Modern Era, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22476454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hernamewasalice/pseuds/hernamewasalice
Summary: In which Rey accidentally takes a werewolf for a pet.(Hilarity and fluff ensues)
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Rey, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Fluff Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1617148
Comments: 52
Kudos: 259





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I was drunk again sorry
> 
> pure fluff,
> 
> Rey is 19, Ben is older by a couple of years.

To Rey's offense, she knows her animals. She really does, she's been volunteering at animal shelters since she was fourteen and she's even going to college to become a vet one day. She swore that the dog she found was a fucking dog. Boy was she wrong.

To her offense, she's known this dog for the last few weeks before taking him in. He was taken in to the shelter not too long ago and she had to take him in before the shelter had to... you know...put him down. He seemed very dog in the shelter, didn't exactly turn into human back and forth. Rey hates seeing an animal being put down but she's used to it after all these years and understands but for some reason, that (what appeared to be) dog stole her heart.

He was a very beautiful dog, a mutt. Rey assumed he was Husky mixed with something else. Everyone in the shelter did. No one was able to determine what he was. He was enormous. They had to special order a large cage for him. Teddy was such a sweet dog despite his size, never bit anyone for that matter. Rey was Teddy's favorite, always wagged his tail and yelped in excitement whenever he smelled her come in.

It always infuriated her that people assumed that large dogs were dangerous. Teddy wasn't. Teddy was just a big old teddy bear. So what if his teeth was sharp? So what if his paws were massive? He was the gentlest dog Rey had ever met. But Rey knows the other factor why he wasn't adopted during the time frame was because of his injury. People don't exactly want to take care of animals they take as pets apparently but luckily he healed over time. Rey understands that large dogs were more of an investment not just food wise.

But when he looks at her with his brown warm eyes, she couldn't turn her back on him.

So of course, Rey adopted him. She had to, couldn't bear the idea of a beautiful dog like that to be killed.

The day she adopted him was a good day. Teddy was a smart dog, and knew what was going on when someone else was taking him out of his cage while Rey was at the counter filling out paperwork. Teddy wagged his tail and had his tongue out the whole time. He was so excited that he pounced on her. He always licked her but was so happy that he actually bit her on the neck by mistake. Rey dismisses this. He was only thrilled to have a human. He was a good dog, she didn't need to use a leash to get him to follow her. Teddy adored her and happily obliged.

Teddy was so excited too to be welcomed into her small apartment with toys and a bed waiting for him.

That night she bathed him and they had dinner together. She had a frozen TV dinner while he munched on kibble as she watched Gravity Falls. The night was almost perfect until it was time for sleep. Teddy kept whining and pawing at her door. So naturally, she let him in. No one knows anything about Teddy but everyone including her assume that he was abused and had separation anxiety.

Rey understands that but not the fact that he's on her bed.

"No Teddy," she says in a firm tone. She knows how to talk to a dog. Not too harsh but not too gentle. "You sleep on the floor." He climbs on top of her and licks her face, wagging his tail. Rey winced from the weight of him. He was over two hundred pounds, close to three hundred and she was trembling to push him away. "No, off you're hurting me."

Teddy remained on her, insisting to show his gratitude with kisses.

"No, off," she repeated herself. She was heaving, she could barely breathe and his nails were seeping into her flesh.

Teddy does so then and whimpers.

Rey waits for the air to come back to her body and for her vision to adjust before comforting the dog. "It's okay," she coaxed, stroking his fur. "It's okay Teddy. You just have to be careful. I'm very small."

The dog whimpered louder when he noticed the red marks he left on her arms and shoulders. He bends down to tend to them with his tongue.

"Aw Teddy." She hugged his neck and rubbed her face against his soft fur. He was very sorry and sad. She doesn't like seeing a dog sad. He still whimpers and feebly licks her face. She chuckled. "Let's get some rest. But with you on the floor."

The dog resists. After a few minutes of trying to push him down, Rey gives up. He was more than twice her weight, she doesn't exactly have the upper hand with him. Rey sighed and rolled onto her side, pulling the covers over her body. His tail was wagging, she doesn't see it but she feels it. She feels a cool gust of wind. Note to self, got to learn to say no to a dog.

When morning comes, that's a different story.

She wakes up to the sensation of her face and neck being licked. Rey keeps her eyes closed. She wanted to sleep longer. "Teddy stop," she yawned. Blindly she reaches to touch his fur except she didn't feel fur in between her fingers. She felt hair, human hair. Her eyes opened wide. She hopes that she was just delirious and was still sleepy. Her eyes adjust and she sees a man on top of her.

Rey screamed as anyone would do and pushes the intruder away. She hits him as hard as she could but he doesn't falter. He remained on top of her, whimpering. "Who the hell are you?" she shouted. "Get off of me!"

"I'm Teddy," the man's lip trembled like a child who was about to cry.

"Where's my dog?" she yelled. "What did you do with him?" She proceeds to kick and punch him but he was like a rock. Rey yells louder in frustration, cursing out every curse word that came to mind. "You bastard what did you do with my dog?" Where was her damn dog? Her dog should be out her protecting her from intruders, especially naked male intruders that were obviously from skid row and on crack.

"Rey, it's me," he said calmly. He leaned close to her face and gave her big eyes.

"How do you know my name?" This man must be a stalker. She headbutts him but to her surprise, he's not hurt but she is.

"You okay?" his eyes flickered. He touched her face and licked the red mark then.

She shivered from the odd touch. "Gross."

"You like them," he insisted like a child. "You do. You always do when I give you kisses."

She was about to claw his face when she noticed the collar around his neck. It was Teddy's. This sick demented man must have killed her dog and kept the collar as a prize. Because Teddy was possessive of her. Teddy would never let anyone touch her, especially males. "You sick fuck. You'll pay for what you did to my dog." She gritted her teeth and her nostrils flared as she continued to hit him with all her strength.

"Rey! It's me!" The man gets off of her and stood before her. Rey blushed. He was very naked and very big all over. He changes before her, into a familiar figure. Teddy. Rey blinked several times. She checked her pulse and the temperature of her forehead. Rey screamed and threw a pillow at that thing. She jumped to reach for her phone but the thing pounces on her and puts all his weight to constrict her.

He turns back into a human and she feels his cock just there, on her back. "Please don't call," the man pleads. "They'll take me away."

"Oh my fucking god you're heavy!" she muttered. She twisted underneath his grasp, attempting to crawl to her phone.

"I'm not here to hurt you! I wouldn't hurt you!" It sounds like he was close to sobbing. He sounds so much of a puppy to her. "Not ever."

"What are you?" she rasped. God he was so heavy. She's shaking again.

"I'm Ben but I also respond to Teddy because you call me Teddy," he chimes.

"Hi I'm Rey and a human and what the hell are you?"

"I'm a werewolf."

Rey scoffed. "Werewolves aren't real." She must be going insane. She must be still asleep and dying from the weight of the dog on her. This has to be a lucid dream. It has to be.

"I am very real," he insisted.

Rey lowered herself on the ground and sighed in exhaustion. "If you are a werewolf, why haven't you tried to escape the shelter?" she wants to entertain herself. "That would have been helpful when the shelter was trying to neuter you." Which they didn't and gave up after three tries. It's kind of hard to control a beast like Teddy. Not even shots or medication did anything to sedate the dog. He was just too big. Him as a human was definitely not neutered at all. She wonders if it was even possible to kill him if the shelter went through.

"I was really injured, I couldn't change back," he responds simply.

"Well you are free to go now."

"No," Ben says. "You adopted me so I'm yours now legally." He rolls off of her and goes on his side. He couldn't help but to grin at her. His eyes are bright and beaming. Rey rolled to the other direction. She winced. It really hurts to move after being crushed.

"I'm sorry but I was looking to have a dog and not a werewolf."

"Well I wasn't looking for a mate but here we are."


	2. Chapter 2

So what do you do when you find out your new dog is a werewolf and also a grown ass man?

You take him to a thrift store to get him some clothes of course. Ben changes back to his animal form and she has him on a leash. She doesn't exactly have male clothes laying around her apartment and he can't exactly fit into her clothes either. He was built like a freaking brick house, muscular and cut and overall enormous. Apparently Ben has an apartment and actually works but he can't exactly get back to his place naked.

Which is only fair.

Rey takes him to a thrift store and he's perfectly fine with it. At first the security gives her a hard time about bringing a dog in. "He's my service dog," she explains. Ben stuck his tongue out and looked dumb. "His vest is in the wash."

The security guard glances over at the dog and then at her. He rolls his eyes and dismisses it. "Fine, just make sure your dog doesn't make a mess."

Ben yelps cheerfully. Rey suppressed a smile because knows very well that the security guard made an exception because of her accent. It's very hard for Americans to say no to a British girl. So apparently Ben's very picky. She's taking him to the men's section but whatever she pulled out he kept shaking his head. "You're only going to wear this for like what? A few hours?"

Ben shakes his head and lets out a low growl.

"Fine," she sighed. Apparently to him she has no sense of fashion. He turned down a blue T-shirt and the red plaid long sleeve shirt she picked out for him.

"Are you a what? A large? Or a extra large?"

Ben moves to the extra large section. He is not at all overweight. He's tall as a human, six foot five and sculpted like some Greek God statue. She follows him. He scans the section, eyeing the selection and points to a black sweater with his snout. Rey takes it and leads him to the pants section. "We need to get you shoes and socks too." She takes out a few pants and shows him the sizes.

Ben shakes his head.

"Are they all too small or too big? Bark for too small."

Rey blushed as she noticed a few old ladies giving her a odd look. She would have done the same if she saw someone talking to an animal like a human.

He barks.

It becomes the is-this-your-card thing. She's going through all the sizes and he keeps shaking his head. Some are too short or hideous for his liking. Apparently men's pants are more complicated with their sizing than women's. Rey groaned. She snatched a rack of pants in her hands out of frustration. "Come on," she keeps her voice low. "Let's go to the dressing room so you can try them on. It might be easier." It would have been convenient if she asked his exact measurements beforehand.

Rey makes sure that the door is locked as he changes back to a human. He's the same, naked as ever with his long dick hanging out like nobody's business. He doesn't seem to mind though about being exposed in front of her. He puts on the clothes, trying on the wild assortment of pants. He finds a decent fit with the seventh pair. "This will do," he said as he unbuttoned the black pants.

"Should we get you um...underwear?" she's blushing even harder. She's trying not to stare but it's not an easy task. He has so many scars on his body and she wonders how he got them.

"Maybe if you find a pair that is still in its packaging." He hands her back the clothes. "I can't wait for you to see my place," he smiled at her fondly. "It's nice, you will live there. It's a little bit of a drive from the shelter but you'll be saving money on rent."

Rey's mouth parted slightly. "You want me to live with you?"

Ben laughs as if she was being funny. "Of course. You're my mate," he says as if it was matter of fact.

"I am not your mate."

He smiles and touches her hair fondly. "It's under werewolf law."

She was about to start a whole debate but decides not to. She doesn't want to attract more attention to them. "Come on, let's get the rest of your clothes," she said unable to keep her tone even. She was nervous, doesn't exactly know him or what he can do.

Ben nods and turns back to a wolf.

The total amount for the clothes - shirt, pants, socks, and shoes goes out to be thirty dollars. It isn't that bad but all she could think about is if she was crazy. Is this happening? That the dog she adopted is in fact, a werewolf? "What kind of dog is that?" the cashier asks after going through all the list of formalities.

"He's a mutt, I'm not sure to be honest. I got him from the shelter."

"He looks so cool!" the cashier gushed as he carefully folded the items into the bag. "Looks like a wolf. I honestly thought it was."

Ben wags his tail.

She smiles warily at the cashier as she handed him the money. "You have no idea how many times I got stopped asking if my dog was a wolf." Ben snatches the bag with his teeth and heads to the door. Rey sighed while the cashier was awing in amazement.

"And he's smart too?!"

She puts on another smile. "Yes, he is." Ben's just showing off at this point. She was about to leave when she noticed the cashier's gaze lingering. She turned to Ben and he yelps in approval. "Do you want to pet him?" she offers to the cashier.

The cashier's mouth dropped. "Really?" his eyes went wide. The cashier is young, most likely seventeen or eighteen. Rey was nineteen but she feels anyone younger than her was a child and she likes making kids happy. "Can I?" he asks politely.

"Teddy's fine with it."

The cashier takes no time and hugs the dog immediately. Ben licks the teen and the boy is just beaming. "What a good boy!" the cashier praised.

Ben wagged his tail.

Rey lets the cashier play with Ben until it was time to head out. She stops by their house so he can put some clothes on. He comes out to the living room presenting himself. He does this in a confident manner, spins around too in his all black assemble. Black sweater, black pants, and black boots. "You look like some goth kid from the early two thousands," she commented. She eyes at his collar, it's black and it goes well. Makes him look edgy and stuff.

Ben flashed her a smirk as he hummed her an Evanescence song. "Let's go to my place. I'll get my card and treat you out for lunch," he offers. "Well it's still morning so I guess brunch?"

She blinked. He's nice and all but she's not too keen in being romantically involved with him. She sort of wants to be with someone she knows first and also who was human. "You got clothes. So now you're free to go."

"Nah," he shakes his head. "I want to take you with me."

"I'm not yours to keep," her eyebrows furrowed.

He hovers to her again, leaning down to meet her face. "Yes you are," he whispered. She was so stubborn. He claimed her some time ago and yet she still refuses him. "You are my mate." He steps closer, his chest is expanding and jaw is clenching. He's asserting his dominance.

"What are you going to do?" she countered. She's not afraid of him and she lets him know it.

"Nothing. We are already linked."

Rey raised her eyebrow. "Since when? Either way I didn't consent to it."

"Yes you did," he reminded her. He keeps his gaze on her. She's pretty even when she's mad. He doesn't mind. He likes playing games. "You signed the papers."

" _Adoption papers,_ " she spat out, emphasizing every syllable. "For a dog."

Ben lets out a growl. "And you have one," his jaw twitched. He was trembling, trying to keep his temper down. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt his mate. His parents were both ill tempered and it didn't help at all. He took a deep breath to settle his nerves. "I didn't ask you to sign the papers."

"And you didn't exactly stop it or try to leave. Why didn't you try to leave?"

"I was severely injured," he reminded her. "It was to a point that I couldn't change back. I was in that form for so long. I didn't think I would be able to come back. I was slowly losing my mind during those few weeks. I was becoming more animal than human. I only had a matter of days before I became a full animal but by signing the papers you saved me."

"How does me signing papers suddenly makes you able to change back forms?" She doesn't know what to say or know what to believe. Everything sounds too fantastical and absurd, like some trashy fantasy novel aimed for middle aged women and hormonal teenaged girls.

Ben laughed but it was hallow. "Your kind has forgotten magic. It still exists and it recognizes that day you signed the papers as an act of love. The forces saw us to be a match and granted me to come back from my inevitable doom. We are meant to be," his voice softens. His lips trembled as he caught focus on hers.

Rey shifted in her seat and stared at the wall. He could be lying. He could be making things up to trick her into being with him. He tries to touch her face but she pushes him away.

His eyes darken but he doesn't strike her. No, he does something worse. He's frowning at her as he detaches himself from her. Rey felt her whole body freeze. She hated that look, she's been given that all her life. She never had a family and was constantly passed around until she was old enough. "Do you want me to leave? Is that what you want?" there's no gentleness in his voice anymore.

"Yes," she said firmly.

"I'll give you that. I'll do anything for you," he says as if it's a vow.

She searches for an emotion on his face but it's blank.

"You can tear up the papers if you want but it doesn't matter. It won't severe the bond we have."

"Just go."

"If you change your mind, say this word and I'll go to you." He presses his mouth against her ear and whispers it. "And I'll go," he said softly. His eyes are golden in the light. "I will, in a heartbeat."

Rey shook her head. "Just go."

* * *

Ben does. Without any hesitation. She tears up the adoption papers afterwards. She should be happy but instead she felt empty inside. Perhaps it was because he was the only one in her life that did want her. She doesn't know him though and isn't entirely sure if she lost her mind or not. Was he actually a human? Rey doesn't know. She tries to forget about it, as if it never happened but it's impossible at work.

Everyone ask her how Teddy is.

Rey couldn't exactly explain to them what happened to her dog. She's not sure if Ben was real to be honest. What if her mind made him up because she was lonely? It seemed more possible than all the mythical nonsense. But then she has no dog and there were witnesses to attest that she in fact adopted a dog.

Weeks passed and now when her coworkers talk to her they either A, ask about Teddy or B, ask if she was doing okay. It took her a while to embrace that she was sad over losing Teddy. Or rather Ben. It's ridiculous to miss someone you only known for a few hours. But the thing is, she's known him as Teddy for longer and she was excited to have him but Teddy wasn't real.

Teddy wasn't even a dog but a wolf.

"I don't mind picking you up when we hang out tomorrow night," Rose offered. "Besides I want to see Teddy. I miss him."

Rey bit her lip. She missed Teddy too. "It's okay you don't have to do that. I have a car," she reminded Rose. What was she supposed to do now? How was she going to explain to her coworkers about Teddy?

"It's not fair," Rose whined. Rey tried not to roll her eyes. Man can Rose be annoying. "I want to see him. Everyone does."

"Teddy ran away!" she yelled. Rey went pale in horror. She didn't mean to yell but it just happened. She's just so sick and tired of people asking about Teddy. Her coworkers stopped in place and shifted their focus to her. She feels her stomach churn. She's already ill from the lie she just made up on the spot.

"That's why I don't want you guys to stop by," she swallowed hard. She expected her palms to be sweating but instead her eyes were watering. "I've been trying to find him but it's not working."

Rose covered her mouth. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Rey. Why haven't you said anything earlier? We could have helped!"

"Because what kind of person am I? I wanted to but I was so ashamed of myself. I want to be a vet and I fucking lost my dog. I feel like a failure."

"No you're not!" Finn said. "It can happen to anyone Rey. Have you been putting up any fliers?"

Rey couldn't help but to be startled. She didn't expect herself to out right lie. She didn't prepare herself for this at all. "I wanted to but I was afraid if someone else found him and sold him."

"You should have," Finn breathed. "How long has he been lost?"

"Weeks," she said feebly.

Rose shook her head. It's too late by now. "Rey."

"I know," Rey exhaled and stared at the ceiling. "I know."

* * *

When night comes, she pushes aside her pride and whispers the word. She counts the seconds. The minutes. She hears her door knocking after a half an hour had passed. She goes to it and she finds him there. He's all dressed up, dark slacks and a dark button up. She can tell he just got off of work. Rey blinked. She should be scared that he heard her call out for him.

"Hey," Ben gives her a small smile. He still stands at her door. It occurs to her that he's waiting to be welcomed in, for permission to do so.

"Hi," her voice sounded so tiny. She was in disbelief that he was here. She's not sure if she wanted him to come inside or not.

"Sorry I'm a little late. I had to finish some things for work," his tone is uneven. He sounds flustered, as if he's trying to catch his breath.

"Thirty minutes is a good time," she assured him.

Ben laughed.

She felt her cheeks grow hot. She didn't mean to make it a joke.

He lowers himself to her height. She's forgotten how tall he is. He's menacing contorting himself to her level. "Is everything okay? You sort of...called me."

"I don't know," she admitted.

"Can I? Can I come inside?"

"I guess," she shrugged. "It's cold after all."

He gives her another smile as he wanted her to keep it. Rey doesn't want it but she knows she's going to remember it for the rest of her life. He's staring at her with endearment and tenderness. "I missed you."

"Oh," she blurted.

He raised his eyebrow. " _Oh_?" he chuckled. "I haven't seen you in a month and all you say is _oh_?"

"I'm sorry but what am I supposed to say?" she huffed. He wasn't making this any easier on her. And he's enjoying it. She paused and became fixated on the thing he was wearing around his neck. His collar. "You're...you're still wearing it."

"Why wouldn't I? You gave it to me."

"I thought you would have thrown it out."

"Never," he said solemnly. "I knew I would go back to you. I knew you needed some time to be alone first and I respect that."

"Wait you wear that thing to work?" she changed the subject entirely. Rey doesn't know what's going on or what she's feeling. "That's not professional and totally going against dress code."

"I usually have my buttons button up. It covers it."

She's babbling then, trying desperately to divert the conversation.

"You missed me." He's the one to go back to it.

"I don't know why." She doesn't try to deny it because she's been for so long. She feels her shoulders tensing as he took a step closer. If he kissed her, it would have been a good time because for some reason she's in no mood to fight back. So why wasn't he?

"We are bonded. Always."


	3. Chapter 3

Human dating rituals are odd to Ben. So many humans just fool around without the intention of having a bond. It's strange living with the humans and learning that many humans his age don't want to have children ever. It's foreign to him because how are humans suppose to prosper if a majority of their kind doesn't want to procreate?

Rey was meant to be taken by him. No human man will ever be good for her. Human males were the worst of all the species of male, selfish and self centered. Human males won't ever be able to satisfy or truly appreciate how wonderful she was. Ben's happy that he took her so he can be the best mate for her. She's going to be such a good mother for their children. She's not quite ready for it yet, she's a human and wants to take things slow. He can't blame her really with him being large. It will hurt her and he has to stretch her out a bit before being able to mate. Every night he tries to get her comfortable. He likes to keep her warm and makes sure she's bundled up in thick blankets and have the softest of pillows.

She's still adjusting to living with him. His place is far more spacious than hers and he knows that the scent of werewolf takes time for her to get used to.

Mating will have to wait because he wants her to feel welcomed. Ben doesn't mind though for he was a good mate and knows her needs. He slips underneath the covers and snakes his hands around her waist. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she laughs. He's nuzzling her throat again. Rey shivered as she felt the cold metal parts of his collar against her skin. "I feel all wrapped up like a burrito."

He laughs and tries to remember the last time he had one. "Do you miss having a dog?" he asked, licking at her sensitive pulses.

"Yes I do. Maybe I can get another dog that's actually a dog."

Ben paused. "I don't feel comfortable with us owning a dog."

Rey tilts her head up. "Really? Why? Is it a territorial thing or something?"

Oh humans. But Rey wasn't like all the humans. She was kind and caring, just naïve that's all. "No it's just a - well humans don't really understand. It's just kind of demeaning and...fucked up."

"Fucked up?" Rey laughed.

"Yeah. The best way to describe it, it's like the difference between Goofy and Pluto."

She found this comparison to be utterly ridiculous and nonlinear. Rey opened her mouth but then she stopped herself to think about it. Pluto and Goofy were both dogs except Goofy talked and Pluto didn't. Pluto was a pet while Goofy wasn't. "Oh."

"Yeah I'm a werewolf and owning a dog would be so weird. It's just how dogs came to be is sad. Humans interfered and made an entirely different thing out of wolves. It's revolting and heartless. The whole domestication thing and inbreeding." Ben shuddered in disgust. Ew. Breeding. He pities all the dogs that suffered from so many sicknesses because humans saw them only as toys. "Don't get me started on how humans treat dogs and make them breed and have genetic mutations. I'm also against puppy mills too."

"I understand." She bit her lip. Geez it's really making her have second thought about her major. "How did werewolves come to be?"

Ben laughs. "It's quite of a violent story but I'll put it to the simplest of terms. Many, many centuries ago, back when humans bred animals as a game and hunted them, some wolves evolved to fight back and protect the animals from extinction."

"How did the wolves evolve?"

Ben bit his lip. "Um, uh um..." his tone became small. He played with his hair, trying to be careful with his choice in wording. "Some of the wolves that evolved kind of...experimented as well as...retaliation."

"Retaliation? What do you...Oh."

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "It was an interesting time." His mate is bright to know what he was implying. "My kind's history isn't the prettiest either. Wolves are more in touch with magic than most animals and long story short magic was also involved."

Rey sits up abruptly. He does as well but tilts her chin up to make sure she's okay. He observes her, searches for any ailments. "So do you have another form?" she asks like a curious girl she was. "Like a monstrous in between form?"

"No. I'm not a full werewolf. I'm a quarter human from my mother's side. That's why I'm easily mistaken for a dog."

"So if we have children -

"We will have children," he says solemnly.

"Okay _when_ we have children," Rey corrected. Ben nods in approval, his intense glare softening. "Does that mean our children's wolf form will look more of a dog?"

Ben nodded. "Not complete dog but less wolf but there's nothing wrong with that."

"I'm sure your parents would want you to find a nice werewolf mate."

"Yes but we'll make beautiful children that they won't notice."

"I don't think you'll fit."

"I'll fit eventually," Ben assures. He takes her hand and places it over his swell. He's mostly limp but he's slightly swollen from just the discussion of them having children. "This isn't the first time a werewolf mated with a human. I'll promise you'll like my size in you. You won't be able to take in anyone else's cock because you'll be molded to me - not that I would let anyone else take you."

She moved her hand away. His cock was twitching and the last thing she wanted to do was to tempt him. "Well thank you for the story. We should really get some sleep."

Ben whimpered. He hates having to sleep on the couch and not with her. "Can I please sleep in the same bed with you?" he asks with his best pout. He quivers his lip and everything.

"It's a little too soon - I'm surprised you managed to convince me to move in with you."

Ben perks up in pride. "I'm very charming."

Rey rolled her eyes. Sometimes his confidence is overbearing. "I suppose you are," she said dryly.

Ben shapeshifts back into a wolf and licks her face. Rey's ticklish and he's instantly gets her to giggle after three strokes. She's trying to brush him off but he's much bigger than her. Ben shakes his head and continues to lick his human mate.

"Stop it!" she squeals as he's climbing on top of her. Good thing Ben bundled her up nicely so there was some padding. His nails were sharp and the last thing he wanted to do was hurt her. He wagged his tail and lets out an affectionate bark. "If you want I can sleep on the couch instead."

Ben growls at the thought. He rather have her be comfortable and have all the space. He turns back into a human and nuzzles her neck. "No you stay here," he yawns. "I'm suddenly getting very sleepy."

Rey scowled. "Don't you dare decide to conveniently fall asleep again."

He flashes her a crooked smile before collapsing on top of her. Rey yelps from his weight and kicks him. He playfully nips at the fabric wrapping around her chest. He keeps nipping her there, nipping at the fabric and then her breast.

"I'm not playing," she announces, cross as ever.

"Well I am," he grins at her like a puppy, shaking his butt and all in excitement. He paws at the blanket to have access to her neck. He kisses her there. Over and over and over. He licks at her throat and grazes his teeth against her sensitive spot.

Rey couldn't help but to squirm. "What are you doing? Ben -

She screams.


	4. Chapter 4

She thinks about all the times Ben bit her when she thought he was a dog. He bit her so many times in the neck. He's doing this right now but with great intensity instead of a quick nibble. She's too shocked to protest as she sees blood trickle down her skin. She wonders what this meant. Rey shuddered as he licked at the wound he made. "It hurts," she whimpered.

He's quick to respond. "I'm sorry." He moves to kiss her mouth. "Teddy's sorry."

Rey grimaced from the slightest of movements. He's always so rough with her but it's hard to get mad at him since he's so harmless and affectionate. He's holding her in his arms, cradling her like a child. He's so attentive to her, so nurturing. "It's okay," she assured him, touching his hair. She touches her throat and sighs. "I just have to figure how to cover this up for work tomorrow. Why did you bite me so hard?" She traced her fingers against the nape of her neck. "You broke some skin."

"It's a long explanation but you know how you gave me a collar?"

Rey nodded.

"I wanted to give you one too."

She laughed. "You're silly."

Ben shakes his head. "You're mine the way I'm yours. That's why I wear this collar the same way you're going to wear this around your neck even when it's healed." He touched the nape of her neck and smiled. "My beautiful mate."

She laughed again. "Good night Ben." She pointed for him to sleep on the couch.

* * *

It's a little conspicuous that Rey was wearing a turtle neck in this weather. It was warm but thankfully the shelter had AC. Her coworkers notice. "Love bites?" Rose asked with a sly smile on her face.

Rey ignored her comment and continued to check up on the animals. The animals were really calm today for some reason. Usually they made loud noises.

"How bad are the hickeys?" Rose kept asking.

Rey didn't say a word. What she was wearing wasn't obvious. She was wearing a turtle neck black sleeveless shirt and jeans with a lightweight cardigan. She wasn't wearing any sweater of some sorts. That would be a dead giveaway.

Poe scoffed. "Rey has to be seeing someone first to get that Ro."

"She has a boyfriend," Rose announced throughout the shelter.

" _Since when?_ " Finn asked.

"Like since two weeks. She's been living with him too," Rose explained.

Rey couldn't help but to blush. She didn't even tell Rose about Ben and yet Rose put two and two together. It's hard to sound sane that Rey decided to live with a man she just met but it was the truth though. Rey was hesitant to move in with Ben but he made it hard for her to say no.

Finn frowned. "Rey why haven't you told us about this?"

"Why do _you_ sound jealous?" Poe countered Finn.

Rey decides to stay out of this weird love triangle square thing of Finn having a crush on her despite she's not interested and made it clear. And Poe being into Finn despite Finn not being gay. It's messy and she doesn't want to be a part of it at all.

"I'm not jealous!" Finn said quickly. "I'm just concerned that she decided to move in with someone she just met. You tell us everything - except the whole Teddy thing but other than that " -

"Shut up Finn," Rose smacked him to hush up.

Rey swallowed the lump in her throat. "It's fine, honestly it is," she assured them. Which it was. She didn't lose Teddy except they don't have to know about it.

"I'm sorry Rey," Finn hovered her.

Rey tried to appear okay but she wasn't. She wasn't into Finn but he kept trying to pursue her. It was overwhelming and she didn't feel comfortable anytime he showed her any ounce of affection because if she accepts it he takes it the wrong way. He always does. She just likes him as a friend but she can't even hug him anymore because he keeps trying to be too handsy. Finn doesn't understand in taking no for an answer. "It's okay."

"Do you really have a boyfriend?"

* * *

The first thing that happens when Rey gets home is that she gets pounced on by a wolf. Ben licks her all over, his tail wagging back in forth. She usually comes home before he does but she had to stay later to finish cleaning up the cages. She giggled as he licked her face. It doesn't click to her what he was doing or what was going on. Her eyebrows furrowed as she felt something weird against her thigh. Something hard. She stops laughing when she realizes he's grabbing the hem of her shirt with his teeth.

"What are you doing?" she asked. She's on the floor and he's yanking her shirt up. It registers to her that he was trying to take off her clothes. Rey swats him on his snout before he bra was exposed. "Stop." She hugs her chest then.

Teddy frowns and proceeds to nuzzle her throat. Fur tickles her skin for a second and then she was welcomed by the familiar feeling of human flesh. She moved back to confirm that he was indeed human right now but he was also very naked. "I just want to see how your neck is," he explained simply.

"It's fine, just a little sore. It doesn't give you a right to take someone's clothes off without their consent."

"Sorry I wasn't really thinking. I forget common sense sometimes when I'm excited," he panted.

 _I know_ , Rey wanted to say. She can't help but to stare at his cock. It was really big. She's came across porn before but she's never seen it that big before. It was standing on it's own and it was long and thick. She only watched about five videos in total but never saw the appeal of oral sex until now. His cock was all veiny and red and he's dripping at the tip. It was weird to say but he had a really pretty dick. She's taken aback with the urge to suck him off and try to put his entire length in her mouth. She pulled her eyes away and blushed. "Why are you always naked?"

"To avoid from ruining clothes in my other form."

"Why were you a wolf earlier?"

He chuckled. "I just wanted to play with you that's all."

Rey blinked. Play with her as in how? Did he mean he wanted to do things to her in his animal form?

He grabs her hand and places it on his dick.

Rey pulled her hand away.

"There's nothing for you to be afraid of," his tone changed. His voice was low and his hands were all over her. He's not smiling at her. The expression on his face was so stern, something she's never seen before with him. She felt so small in his hold. "It's funny how you're okay with me being naked around you but you're not comfortable the other way around." Ben sounded so amused.

"I'm not like you. I'm very shy." She shivered as she felt his fingers ran up her chest.

"There's no reason for you to be shy. You're very pretty." He squeezes her breast. And then again. And again. It felt good. She's never been touched before let alone dated anyone. Rey felt herself become wet and she can tell by the way his eyes were darkening he knew it too. Perhaps he even smelled it too.

"I-I just want to take things a little slow," her face was flushed. He keeps groping her. Rey should tell him to stop but it felt so good.

Ben presses a soft kiss on her cheek. "I know you do. If it was up to me with the pacing you would have been mounted the first night you brought me into your home. Perhaps maybe the first day in the shelter."

**Author's Note:**

> idk what I did but tell me what you think


End file.
